Sucesor
by PurplePaus
Summary: El Chapulín Colorado cuatro años después de morir decide explorar el mundo del anime para encontrar en sucesor, lo logrará?


Crossover: SUCESOR ( Yowamushi Pedal y El Chapulín Colorado)

1979:

Mis labores de tiempo completo han terminado porque con 50 años de edad mi cuerpo no responde igual y sólo puedo trabajar medio tiempo salvando a la humanidad del mal, que será del mundo cuando sea más viejo o ya no esté vivo?

En mi labor he recorrido casi todas las épocas y lugares posibles pero no he conseguido a un sucesor digno a mi trabajo como superhéroe que a la vez no parece serlo.

Será que encontraré a la persona indicada?

2018:

Fallecí hace unos 4 años y aunque estoy en el cielo de las celebridades no puedo descansar en paz porque nunca encontré quién me reemplazara, dicen que en el mundo aún existe el mal y por tanto se necesita a alguien que lo controle.

San Pedro me dio permiso por 7 días para ir a los mundos del anime y el manga que me recomendó mi gran amigo Osamu Tezuka, según él allá hay de dónde escoger.

Los primeros tres días los gasté conociendo todo tipo de héroes y heroínas, todos muy interesantes pero siempre ocupados en sus curiosos universos e historias; de repente me acordé de cómo me gustan los deportes, busqué si existía algún mundo que los abarcara y fíjense que había muchos! Fútbol,natación,rugby,baloncesto, patinaje, tenis y más!

Sin embargo todos sus protagonistas estaban muy comprometidos con sus carreras y no se interesaron, sólo me faltaba visitar el último mundo del anime deportivo y tenía pocas esperanzas.

Llegué a una carrera de ciclismo en Tochigi, me cautivaba la velocidad de los pedalistas, la euforia de la gente y los duelos entre los equipos, mi fe en conseguir un reemplazo aumentaba.

Esas competencias me absorbieron al punto de quedarme los 3 días que duraron, deseaba abordar a los jóvenes participantes y lo logré varias horas después de la premiación.

Usando mi yo de hace 40 años me di a conocer ante ellos porque aparte de ser más agradable a la vista era más lúcido que en mis últimos días.

\- Abu! Tenemos visita! Arréglense un poco! - Ordenó el capitán Izumida a sus subalternos.

Un hombre extranjero de bajo perfil con unos 50 años de edad ingresó a la gran habitación donde se hospedaba la Academia Hakone, les informó quién era y a qué venía, los integrantes de las dos generaciones estaban presentes y oyeron muy atentos la historia que los entusiasmó bastante.

\- Ustedes tienen muchan personalidad y carácter, pero sólo habrá un sucesor.

En ese momento el hombre les pidió que repitieran cierta frase de auxilio e inmediatamente se transformó en el héroe más popular de Latinoamérica.

\- YO! - Gritó el personaje.

Y como si estuvieran en un capítulo de la reconocida serie se oyeron las frases típicas del héroe latino y las risas de los chicos de Hakone.

\- Lo hice intencionalmente para verlos más de cerca - Dijo el Chapulín Colorado al tropezar con un futón que estaba en el suelo.

Después de esa escena los jóvenes no tomaron muy en serio al ídolo de traje rojo pero cuando conocieron sus armas y cómo fue seleccionado le creyeron nuevamente.

El proceso de selección fue rápido y concreto gracias a las intuitivas antenitas de vinil. Fukutomi, Arakita, Doubashi, Izumida y Kuroda fueron los primeros eliminados por su excesiva seriedad o mal genio, la alegría y el buen humor eran básicos.

Los hermanos Shinkai fueron los siguientes en irse, Hayato era de muy pocas palabras, Yuto misterioso y algo rebelde.

Los preseleccionados fueron Manami, Toudou-san y Ashikiba fue la gran sorpresa.

\- Mañana nos veremos para la etapa final, prepárense como si fuera otro día del Interescolar.- fue el anuncio que hizo el visitante.

Y diciendo " Síganme los buenos!" tomó su apariencia anterior y se retiró.

El héroe ingresó al pequeño hotel del lado, allí estaban todos los muchachos de Sohoku, Teshima lo recibió amablemente.

La historia anterior se repitió: risas, anécdotas y la prueba de rigor.

Kinjou, Makishima, Tadokoro, Imaizumi y Aoyagi fueron borrados del mapa porque eran serios o introvertidos, aún así el comportamiento amistoso de los chicos marcaba la diferencia.

Onoda, Naruko, Issa y Teshima se convirtieron en los finalistas.

Se les dio la misma advertencia y la reunión terminó casi igual.

De inmediato Naruko e Issa se autoproclamaron ganadores por asuntos de colores, sin embargo todo se decidiría al otro día.

La mañana siguiente todos los preparativos para la carrera estaban listos, la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando los dos equipos rivales se encontraron.

\- La esencia no es sólo ser el más rápido sino adaptarse a mis herramientas para superar los obstáculos con éxito.- Explicaba el Chapulín.

El trayecto era de 7 kilómetros mas las pruebas entre cada uno no eran fáciles, además el último en cada fase era congelado con la chicharra paralizadora y por tanto eliminado.

Los participantes se ubicaron ante la línea de salida, los demás junto al Chapulín subieron a un gran bus con enormes ventanas para seguir la competencia en vivo.

Se dio la señal de inicio y en pocos minutos los ciclistas llegaron al primer kilómetro, la prueba consistía en usar unas copias de las antenitas de vinil que eran capaces de entender todos los idiomas para descifrar un refrán del Chapulín escrito en jeroglíficos egipcios.

" No por mucho madrugar, jamás su tronco endereza" era la frase inicial para luego pasar a un fallido intento de corrección del refrán y terminar diciendo:" Bueno, la idea es esa".

El primero en acabar fue Manami gracias a su mechón azul que tenía una intuición parecida a las antenitas, luego salió Onoda y así hasta que quedó Issa; del bus descendió el Chapulín Colorado y lo descalificó inmediatamente usando la chicharra paralizadora

El bus siguió avanzando con los pasajeros quienes animaban a sus compañeros desde las ventanas; en el siguiente kilómetro parecía no haber nada pero cuando llegaron los competidores unos amigos del Chapulín que pertenecían a cierta vecindad desde los lados de la vía se burlaban con nombre propio de los chicos.

\- Miren! Una pulga en bicicleta! Es Naruko! - Gritó un niño pecoso y harapiento.

\- Manami, la carne de burro no es transparente! Decía La Chilindrina.

\- Ciclista longaniza! Le dijeron a Ashikiba.

\- Trapero con patas! Le gritó Kiko a Teshima

\- Cuatro ojos! Escuchó Onoda.

Pero la copa que derramó el vaso fue cuando pasó Toudou-san.

\- No eres más bruto porque no eres más feo!

Él no cayó en cuenta que eso era una trampa! Se bajó de la bicicleta para reclamarle a un tal Don Ramón, terminó recibiendo un coscorrón y su eliminación de la competencia... su ego había sido su perdición.

Mientras tanto dentro del autobús, Makishima no sabía si estar contento o triste al ver esa escena y los veteranos de Hakone se lamentaban de perder a su único representante.

La siguiente prueba era muy curiosa, frente a los participantes había una consola con un juego que probaba sus habilidades en canto y baile. Se les colocaron unas pulseras y tobilleras que registraban sus movimientos y un micrófono inalámbrico de diadema para comprobar si seguían la letra de la canción, una que por cierto era totalmente nueva para ellos se llamaba " Taca la petaca".

Pasos algo enredados y una letra confusa fueron el mayor lío de esta prueba que fue superada por Teshima y Ashikiba conocidos por su afinidad con la música.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos, Naruko, uno de los más opcionados por su color fue congelado por la chicharra paralizadora.

La carrera iba casi por la mitad y aún seguían luchando Onoda, Manami, Teshima y Ashikiba, es decir la Academia Hakone y Sohoku tenían la misma cantidad de aspirantes a la meta.

El cuarto kilómetro era uno de los más importantes, allí se conocería su facilidad para enfrentarse a los malhechores. A cada uno se le dio una réplica del chipote chillón como única arma de defensa y de la nada salió un tumulto de gánsters, piratas, vaqueros, ladrones y brujas que todos detectaron con sus antenitas de vinil.

Onoda se envalentonó recordando a Kotori Himeno, la protagonista de Love Hime y cantando el opening de este anime sacó a volar a quién se le atravesara logrando salir airoso; todos los demás lo lograron gradualmente pero alguien se quedó rodeado de tres hombres de casi 2 metros que lo halaban de sus antenitas.

\- De las antenitas no! - Gritaba Ashikiba que no podía controlar sus movimientos ni su terror.

La implacable chicharra paralizadora acabó con su participación.

\- Takuto! - Exclamó lloroso Touichirou al ver eliminado a su gran amigo.

\- Calma,calma que no panda el cúnico! Aún está Manami. - Lo consoló el Chapulín Colorado.

Llegó la quinta prueba cuyo protagonista era la chicharra paralizadora con la que debían congelar a sus compañeros en un límite de tiempo y salir huyendo. Sonaba fácil más entre 3 personas la situación se complicaba. Onoda y Teshima se aliaron para eliminar a Manami al que veían como alguien distraído, sin embargo él se tomó en serio este reto, así comenzó una cacería frenética donde todos se congelaban y descongelaban entre sí. En algún momento Teshima salvó a Onoda para paralizar entre los dos a Manami e irse juntos, desafortunadamente mientras el rey de la montaña se levantaba del suelo el ángel de cabello azul lo petrificó de nuevo y se dio por finalizado el tiempo del duelo.

Dentro del bus los dos equipos estaban casi completos ya que los participantes eliminados habían regresado con sus amigos y ambos grupos se miraban desafiantes.

\- Yo opino... - Dijo el Chapulín intentando calmar el ambiente.

\- Silencio! - Le gritaron todos los chicos a la vez.

\- Se aprovechan de mi nobleza...- les contestó resignado.

Los dos últimos participantes llevaban sobre sus hombros todo el armamento del Chapulín Colorado, sólo les faltaba conseguir un arma más en la última prueba. En el kilómetro final había 16 drones pequeños volando frente a un muro, de cada uno colgaba una pequeña caja en vidrio negro dónde podría estar un frasco de pastillas de chiquitolina y entre ellos sólo había dos drones premiados cuya única forma de encontrarlos era usando el chipote chillón.

La búsqueda inició, los drones eran muy inquietos y no se dejaban atrapar con facilidad. Después de muchos intentos Manami aventajado con su mechón azul alcanzó las pastillas y del afán casi se toma la primera sin llevar su bicicleta y las armas chapulinescas, mientras alistó todo Teshima lo alcanzó, ambos tomaron la pastilla al tiempo y quedaron de unos 20 cm de estatura.

La siguiente parte del reto era pasar por debajo del muro cuya parte inferior estaba incompleta y llegar de primeros a la meta, por otro lado en cualquier momento podían recuperar su tamaño teniendo alguna sensación molesta en plena carrera.

Los demás participantes gritaban por las ventanas y las golpeaban de la euforia que sentían mientras que el Chapulín observaba a los diminutos ciclistas con unos binoculares.

Volviendo a la competencia, Teshima sentía que era el momento de una revancha contra Manami después de aquel puesto de montaña mas para infortunio de ambos su pequeñez afectaba su velocidad y la cantidad de metros recorridos.

Sorpresivamente ambos tuvieron una extraña sensación que indicaba el cambio de estatura. Teshima, veterano en esfuerzos sobrehumanos no le molestó tanto pero Manami empezó a tambalear hasta caerse del mareo que sentía.

El crespo volteó a mirar y consideró la posibilidad de parar a tomar el té.

\- Junta, ahora no por favor! - Aoyagi olvidó su timidez y le gritaba a todo pulmón.

Fue demasiado tarde. Manami se había recobrado y empezaba a adelantarse.

Esos 800 metros restantes fueron adrenalina pura, ambos se adelantaban entre sí y no se sabía quién podría ganar, aún así el viento no estaba muy presente en esos momentos y eso favorecía a Teshima.

Los últimos 100 metros fueron cruciales, a punta de esfuerzo Junta alcanzaba a Manami y deseoso de ganarle y obtener la revancha lo adelantó, el viento por fin sopló pero cuando Manami alcanzó a abrir sus alas su oponente cruzaba la meta con unos milisegundos de diferencia.

Las alas de Manami se vieron opacadas por un brillo celestial que iluminó a Teshima y lo vistió con el uniforme del héroe latino, mientras extendía los brazos victorioso se oyó un coro celestial cantar "El Chapulín Colorado! Chanfle! Chanfle!" y en pocos segundos el ganador recuperó su apariencia de ciclista.

\- Vieron eso?- era la pregunta de todos los espectadores, no podían creer algo así. Para el Chapulín era obvio porque el mismo vivió eso cuando fue seleccionado por aquel científico agonizante.

En la premiación el ganador recibió las armas y el uniforme original y fue oficialmente asignado como el sucesor del Chapulín Colorado.

\- Señor Colorado... yo soy alguien normal...incluso mediocre, no sé si lo logre- decía Teshima al ídolo.

\- Sabes? Yo también soy así y esa es la base de mi gran don: vencer el mal sin tener poderes extraordinarios sin ser alguien muy talentoso, sé que lo lograrás porque la señal chapulinesca me lo indicó cuando llegaste a la meta. Sólo cree en ti.- Le animó antes de irse.

Se abrazaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y viendo que su tiempo en el mundo del anime concluía se despidió de ambos equipos diciendo" Síganme los buenos" para desaparecerse de ese mundo.

2018 (Después del interescolar de Tochigi)

Ahora puedo descansar en paz.

Junta Teshima, por favor sigue mi legado y cumple tu misión, el mundo te necesita.

Algún día nos volveremos a ver mi estimado sucesor...

Mientras tanto en algún punto de Japón el nuevo Chapulín Colorado iniciaba sus labores.

\- Abu! Y ahora quién podrá defenderme? - Eran los berridos de Touichirou Izumida al ver una película de zombies en el cine.

FIN.


End file.
